The scenes in between
by RatedRDiva
Summary: These stories are the R-Rated scenes in between "Hyde's Girlfriend's Back". At least I think they're rated R. They might be NC-17, so if it isn't here you'll know why. But I rated it R for sex scenes and language.


INSIDE THE VAN 

AUTHORS NOTE- This series is the scenes that happened in between Chapters 3 –5 of Hyde's girlfriend's back. This will probably be rated R. So continue to look for this story under the R-rated stories. _When the text is like this, that means the  characters are in their speaking in the minds. _

KELSO: (Grinning) So you did do it, huh?

NATALIA: (Punching his arm) Kelso!

Natalia and Kelso's eyes lock directly onto each other's. Kelso sees how miraculously attractive Natalia is; Natalia finally gets past the stupidity. They both had been hurting since Hyde and Jackie had gotten together. Kelso leans down into Natalia, Natalia reaches into Kelso. As they kiss, they feel instant fireworks. The separate for a few seconds, the two are dazed with disbelief. Natalia reaches for another and Kelso responds. All of their troubles just seem to fade away at this moment, everything on their minds completely fades away and they're focused on here and now. They separate and the two are completely stunned by the passion and emotion that was in that kiss.

_NATALIA: (feeling stimulated) Whoa! Where did that come from? Damn Kelso, That really shook me. I want more. _

_KELSO: (feeling confused) Oh my god! That was a damn good kiss. What now? Is she going to let me kiss her again, or is gong to leave me hanging._

_NATALIA: (getting a aggressive) I want him so bad, I can feel it inside me right now._

_KELSO: (getting excited) She's looking really hot right now. What's she gonna…_

NATALIA: I want you, in the van, right now!

KELSO: YESSS!!!!

They can't wait to get inside. Natalia starts kissing his neck as he tries to open the door. Kelso can't think straight at this point, he's attempting to get the door open, but he's struggling, he's too anxious to get inside. He finally gets it open, Natalia crawls inside, Kelso's outside the door staring at her. 

KELSO: So you ready for this?

NATALIA: No, the question is are you ready?

Natalia grabs his jacket collar and yanks him inside. He shuts the door and she pulls down on top of her. He goes down to her face and they kiss passionately as they had before. Kelso begins slowly and softly kissing her neck, she purrs a little. As he kisses, she guides his hands down to her thighs; he slides his hands underneath her, to the back of her thighs and her ass. 

_KELSO: Uhmm! Her ass so nice and thick. Soft too. On my god, Jackie and Laurie aren't fit like this._

NATALIA: Lower! Go lower!

Kelso starts kissing her lower unbuttoning her blouse as he goes down. She moans softly, getting louder the lower he goes. He reaches the hips and unbuttons her jeans, sliding them off, and tossing them towards the back. He puts his hands around her hips, about to slide her undies off.

NATALIA: What are you gonna do now, Huh?

KELSO: I'm about to give you something you've never had, in your entire life.  And it's something you can only experience with me.

NATALIA: Oh really? Then give it to me.

Kelso pulls down her panties, once their off he dangles them in the air, then drops them a few inches from her. He looks at her with a sexy smile, and gruffly chuckles. He then begins kissing her inner thighs, working his way up, the higher he goes up, the tinglier she feels and she begins to softly moan. He reaches her naughty spot and he stops. She looks at him like he's gone insane.

NATALIA: What are you doing?

KELSO: I'm not gonna unless you tell me to.

_NATALIA:_ _Has he lost it?! I want him to kiss me there, and he stops. He's lucky I want to do him._

KELSO: Tell me.

NATALIA: Kelso…

KELSO: Call me Michael.

NATALIA: Ok. Michael, I want you to kiss me right there.(pointing to her naughty place) I want you to lick it, and I want it right now!

Kelso goes down, smiling as he goes down. In an instant, Natalia is moaning uncontrollably. She begins clawing at the seats, digging the nails in to them. She does not surprise Kelso by her reaction, all the girls he's been with tell him he's good at that. Five minutes into it, Natalia stops him, rolls him over and has him pinned down. 

NATALIA: I want it now.

KELSO: Ok, you don't have to tell me twice.

Natalia is aggressively kissing and licking his stomach, attempting to take his shirt off. She unbuttons his pants and peels them off, throwing them at the door. Before you know it, Kelso is completely naked and the sight of his male model-type body is arousing her more and more. She gets on top of him and starts to do her business. Kelso is making faces and slightly whimpering. Natalia's on top of him, moaning and breathing heavily.

KELSO: Ooooh Natalia. Right there!!

NATALIA: Yess! Michael. Oh my god!! Oh my god!!!

KELSO: I didn't know you so good at this.

NATALIA: Ditto! Oh yes Michael.

Eric has come out of the basement. He was looking for his Lynard Skynard Album to play for Donna. He notices the van moving. At first he thinks nothing of it, but then h e hears a girls voice coming from the van.

NATALIA: (slightly muffled) Yes Michael! Just like that.

ERIC: (still outside) What the hell?

Eric goes over to the van and peers into the window. Kelso and Natalia don't know he's there. When he looks in, he sees Kelso on top of a black girl with golden brown highlighted hair.

ERIC: (Whispering) Oh my god! This is so gross. Yet I can't take my eyes off of it.

Natalia and Kelso continue their business unaware of Eric's presence at the window. Eric realizes that this is Kelso and Natalia in a van having sex. So he walks away, feeling pleased yet disturbed by the sight. 

ERIC: That was frightening. I think I need to gouge my eyes now. That was too much for my young mind.


End file.
